gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liberty Tree
450px|center|Liberty Tree Logo | Slogan = Die Wahrheit ist das, was Sie aus ihr machen. Heute die Nachricht von gestern. | Produkte = Zeitungen | Fuhrpark = | Mitarbeiter = | Website = | Börsenkürzel = }} Der Liberty Tree ist eine Tageszeitung aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, die ihre Redaktion in der GTA-III-Ära in Bedford Point hat. Ihre Leitmottos sind „The Truth is what you make of it“ (dt. Die Wahrheit ist das, was Sie aus ihr machen) und „Yesterday’s News today“ (dt. Heute die Nachrichten von gestern). Das zu Love Media Inc. gehörende Blatt hat sowohl in GTA III als auch in GTA IV eine ausgedehnte Website und wird von Rockstar Games Publication herausgegeben. Die Herausgeber planen die Zeitung im Jahr 2010 abzuschaffen und durch ihre Internet-Seite – aus ökonomischen und ökologischen Gründen – zu ersetzten. Der Liberty Tree ist an der BAWSAQ notiert. Die Schriftart im Logo heißt „Diploma“ und wird auch für das Logo von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas benutzt. Die Zeitung basiert auf Grund ihrer Präsenz in Liberty City und des Aufbaus sowie Schreibstils auf die New Yorker Tageszeitung . Namensgebung Der Name „Liberty Tree“ bezieht sich auf die während der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung in vielen Städten vorhandenen Freiheitsbäume, die als Versammlungsort für Demonstranten dienten. Deren bekanntester war . Die Anspielung geht in diesem Fall etwas tiefer: Einer der ausschlaggebenden Auslöser der Unabhängigkeitsbewegung waren die sogenannten („Stamp Act“), eine hohe Gebühr, die auf alle möglichen Druckerzeugnisse aufgeschlagen wurde und es somit armen Bürgern teilweise unmöglich machte, Zeitungen (wie den Liberty Tree), Bücher oder gar Kartenspiele zu kaufen. Mitarbeiter HD-Universum * Louis Fertinatta (Mitherausgeber) * Mary Williamson * Michael Wayne * Richie Score * TJ Barry * Tony J. Smith Fahrzeuge miniatur|Das Liberty-Tree-Bürogebäude in Bedford Point Hinter dem Liberty-Tree-Bürogebäude befindet sich ein großer Parkplatz. In der Mission Tag der Rache jagen sich hier Irre in die Luft, die auf SPANK sind. Außerdem stehen hier einige Fahrzeuge geparkt: * Kuruma * Moonbeam * Rumpo * Stinger Im Jahr 1998 befindet sich hier außerdem die Garage des rasenden Reporters Ned Burner. Sparten * Absurder Hass * BLUT * Comics * Despoten * Die Außerirdischen kommen * Entertainment * Fernsehprogramm * miniatur|Liberty-Tree-Titelseite Ende 2001Forum * Grabraub * Große, aggressive Hunde miniatur|Die Titelseite der Zeitung, 2005 (siehe Datum oben rechts) * Handel * Hehlerwaren * Heuchelei * Hinrichtungen * Horoskop * Immobilien * Klatsch * Kleinanzeigen * Kolumnen * Kreuzworträtsel * Kritiken * Leichenhauspartys * Lifestyle * Makrele des Monats * Markt * Mörderbienen * Morris Dance * Nachrichten * Niedriges Labor * Lotto * Reisen * Seelen zu verkaufen * Sport * Stellenanzeigen * Tollwut Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Obwohl die Liberty-Tree-Titelseite aus der GTA-III-Einleitung (logischerweise) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City keinerlei Verwendung hat, existiert sie dort als NEWS.txd-Datei. Dies war wohl ein Fehler der Entwickler, da einige Textur-Dateien aus GTA III für Vice City wiederverwendet wurden. Grand Theft Auto IV und Chinatown Wars miniatur|„Wir bringen die Nachrichten von gestern heute“ In der Anfangssequenz der Chinatown-Wars-Mission Yu Jian sieht man die Gebäude um Huangs Wohnung in Cerveza Heights. Auf einem hängt ein Plakat des Liberty Tree mit einem Artikel über Hsin Jaoming. Die Schlagzeile lautet: „Liberty City – Worst Place in America!“ Siehe auch * Liberty-Tree-Artikel Weblinks * Liberty-Tree-Internetpräsenz * „Liberty Tree gewinnt einen Preis. Keine neue Information“, Artikel im Liberty Tree en:Liberty Tree es:Liberty Tree nl:Liberty Tree pl:Liberty Tree sv:Liberty Tree Kategorie:Zeitungen Kategorie:Verlage Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen